Tesoro Negro
by gakusha-N
Summary: Oswaldo de niño soñaba con tesoros pero nunca imaginaba que encontrar uno seria peligroso


Hace siglos se relataba una historia sobre una supuesta criatura que robaba objetos negros a las personas, y las amenazaba con algo que nadie supo desifrar;un dia simplemente una personase nego a darle algo negro que tenia, y se decia que habia vivido de la peor forma, y que muchos lo creyeron aun vivo, nadie sabia enrealidad lo que habia sucedido, pero lo que si se sabia, era que cualquier objeto que se le robara a la criatura y que fuera portado por una doncella ocurriria un caos, muchas personas fantasiosas le temieron tanto que distorsionaban mas la historia, otros valientes se empeñaban en buscar el tesosro negro de la criatura hasta que fue olvidada pero no en su totalidad.... -Cree que podra hacer algo por el? -Niño, comprendelo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no te hagas falsas ilusiones. El pobre niño era huerfano con tan solo unos 12 años de edad. Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar susurraban a sus espaldas, pero a el no le importaba, el solo queria que su abuelo recuperase la vida. Un amigo del pobre niño encontro un pedazo de papel y le dijo: -Oswaldo aquí hay una carta que lleva tu nombre. Leela, supongo que te ayudara. El amigo queria decirle que le ayudaria a saber por que su abuelo pudo cometer semejante cosa, pero decidio no sobrepasarse y matener con mas calma las cosas, ya que en ese momento no habia mucha tranquilidad. El pobre niño huerfano cogio la carta apenas pudo sostenerla, y tembloroso con los ojos cristalinos y rojos le pidio a la gente que se marchara y que lo dejasen solo, su amigo insistio en quedarse, pensado que tal vez pudiera cometerse otro suicidio. Juntos leyeron la carta que el abuelo de Oswaldo habia dejadola cual decia asi:  
  
Querido Oswaldo Lamento que de esta manera me allas visto morir, pero debes comprender que sentia mucho dolor en mi, no por ti, si no por todo lo que paso con tu madre, que en paz descanse, y tu padre nunca existio para nosotros, pero tu vida es una gran cosa que tu madre me pidio hasta su muerte, ya que tu vales mas que el tesosro negro, mi querido niño me gustaria que fueras a aventurar y te olvides de tu pasado doloroso, que para eso existe la diversion, combiertete en un hombre de provecho y nunca desepciones a las personas, CUIDATE.  
atte  
Miguel N. P.d. Intenta averiguar acerca del tesoro negro te mantendra ocupado.  
  
Oswaldo tan rapido pensando en el famoso tesoro y olvidando el suicidio de su abuelo salio a preguntar sobre el tesoro negro nadie le sabia responder hacerca de eso, simplemente no entendian, aparte el chico se veia muy alegre y la gente no lo entendia excepto su amigo el cual sabia que le gustaba estar de busca-tesoros, cuando llegaba el fin del dia y no sus esperanzas se hiban apagando, un viejo "loco" lo escucho hablar acerca de aquel tesoro negro y le dijo al niño: -Oye tu, yo te puedo responder esa ´pregunta. -De verdad?? -Claro.Pues quien me crees, un demente? -Nooo, claro que no. Podria contarme aserca del tesoro negro??? -Muy bien chico, pero debes de saber manejar esta informacion muy bien ya que esto te cambiara la vida. Se trata de una criatura que por una maldicion, le hicieron recolectar unos objetos negros ,de los cuales nadie sabe con presision que eran, en un tiempo que los humanos se expandieron a sus tierras los hombres cogieron sus objetos y los utilisaron para su beneficio, asi que esta criatura tuvo que tomar el cuerpo de una doncella que hipnotizaba a los humanos y les hacia entregar estos objetos, pero un dia un joven de alguna manera pudo resistir ser hipnotizado y se nego a darle los objetos negros ya que este joven era muy pobre y no podia trabajar por algo que se desconoce, entonces la criatura desato su furia le quito el alma y lo destruyo en mil pedazos, la criatura recupero todos aquellos objetos y descanza en la profundidad del mar según decian las personas nadie pudo allar el famoso tesosro negro que esta criatura resguarda pero tal vez ustedes sean los afortunados en encontrarlo. Bueno suerte y sigan buscando pistas yo les recomendaria que en el pueblo siguiente vayan con un señor llamado Ricardo Ürssagot el les podra ayudar. -¡Muchas gracias señor! -No me den las gracias simplemente diviertanse y disfruten. Los niños siguieron adelante hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo, dieron muy rapido con el señor ya que preguntando a una pequeña viejecita muy tenebrosales dijo que habia una tienda de muchas novedades la que tenia el mismo nombre del señor novedades Ürssagot, al encontrar la tienda y haber preguntado por el señor Ricardo se encontraron con una desgracia el señor habia muerto se los dijo su hija pero encuanto ellos salian de la tienda le pregunto la muchacha: -Ustedes son Oswaldo y Alejandro? Y ambos al mismo tiempo respondieron que si pero Alejandro le pregunto algo que Oswaldo nunca penso -Como sabes que asi nos llamamos. Y la chica le respondio -Mi padre soño con ustedes y les dejo una carta -Que extraño. No te parece Oswaldo? -A mi me parece emocionante. Ambos se quedaron sentados en una silla de madera muy limpia al igual que todo el lugar y juntos empezaron a leer eran cosas que necesitaban para su viaje y las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta el tesoro negro. -Oye ehhh. Al percatarse la joven de que el pequeño niño Oswaldo queria saber su nombre lo menciono. -Dounnia, por favor. -Muy bien, aquí dice que nos regalara instrumentos para realizar nuestro viaje -¡Claro! ya estan listos si gustan cojerlos. -De acuerdo. se dijeron al resono los niños y asi iniciaron su viaje cargados de cosas cobertores para el frio, zapatos extraños entre otras muchas cosas que resultaba extraño como sabia lo que se nesecitaria. Fue un largo transcurso luchando contra la nieve, a punto de morir siguieron adelante y en ese momento lo que menos les importaba era su vida, solo seguian una ilusion de niños, como la solia mencionar su abuelo. Oswaldo en aquellos momentos de caminar no pensaba, no recordaba lo que habia sucedido, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Cuando paraban a descansar sacaba un espejo, y al verse se preguntaba si ese era enrealidad su cuerpo, le parecia solo una cara mas entre los humanos, no se sentia el, necesitaba llegar ya con el dichoso tesoro.  
  
Su camino fue largo pero paso muy rapido el tiempo, lograron sobrevivir con lo que les daba la naturaleza y gastando un poco del dinero que les habia dado Ürssagot, en cada pueblo se avastecian de comida y se marchaban pronto para llegar hacia su destino final. Todo parecia muy tranquilo hasta llegar a su destino final. No se encontraba el tal lugar, simplemente no existia. Se lamentaban por haber malgastado 4 años de su vida caminando por una ilusion infantil, cuando sabian que si seguian caminando no sabian que pasaría cuando llegaran. Para Oswaldo todo era seguir buscando, seguia soñando. En cambio Alejandro se encontraba frustrado, habian pasado los mejores años de su vida (según el decia) para llegar y botarlo a la deriva. Durante cinco minutos de locura, Oswaldo observo a la criatura mas bella, cabellos cobrizos que el viento movia con delicadeza y ojos profundamente negros como aquel profundo que añorava Oswaldo, piel blanca como la arena que hacia un bello contraste con aquel panorama. En un momento de alusinacion ella callo al mar, y el asustado salio a su supuesto rescate; Alejandro, al darse cuenta de que hablaba solo, corrio hacia Oswaldo pensando que estaba totalmente loco, en un instante algo lo paro dio media vuelta y un anciano de buen aspecto le dijo que no tenia caso que lo siguiera ya que estaba segado por aquella mujer y que seria bueno que fuera al pueblo por que ese lugar estaba condenado al igual que aquella mujer tan encantadora. Sin pensarlo dos veces Alejandro se fue con todas las cosas, junto con el anciano que le aconsejaba, y muy enojado dejo una nota un tanto hostil: No me busques, por que no me encontras, no pienses en mi olvidate de que un dia fuimos amigos. Sin algo mas que añadir, sin nombres, sin nada, la dejo pensando que asi la encontraria, pero Oswaldo estaba en lo profundo del mar y podia respirar; seguia a su amor hasta que ella le señalo un camino hacia algo majestuoso. Seria una trampa o una señal de amor, el no lo sabia a menos de que entara y lo investigara. Entro por aquel camino, desesperado nado con los ojos muy apretados y sin poder mas los abrio y se detuvo al no ver a su amada sirena,observo que se podia parar,se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo, por la carga de la ropa mojada, cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba, observo que aquel lugar era lo que estaba buscando, tan rapido como pudo cogio perlas, cristales, todo lo que podia,pero era extraño todo aquello formaba palabras, y ya habia arrancado la mayor parte del tesoro; se le hicieron similar aquellas letras pero nunca supo que eran, en un momento de suerto lo recordo, aquellas letras se le asimilaban a una carta que Ürsagot habia puesto en su lista. Sin pensarlo dos veces volvio a donde se encontraba anteriormente, simplemente que aquella ves tuvo que acelerar su paso ya que no podia respirar debajo del agua. Al llegar a tierra aspiro el aire con todas sus fuersas, y cuando se tranquiliso observo que no habia nada ni nadie afuera, empezo a buscar desesperadamente algo, algo que le pudiera dar una pista, pero no encontro nada, en un momento de desilusión se sento, algo le estorbo observo lo que era una carta, la misma carta en la que Alejandro habia dejado su nota y la misma nota que le ayudaria a desifrar el mensaje, se paro inmediantamente, y pasando por inadvertido el mensaje de Alejandro, entro al mar se guio por sus instintos y volvio a aquella cueva. Oswaldo se sento, y empezo a ver cada letra del mensaje y de la carta y se dio cuenta de que no era otro idioma sino un simple código, y empeso a leer: Este tesoro no es como cualquiera, este estara protegido por una criatura que manipula _______ y si es tocado por un_________ se cumplira la sentencia y volvera a renacer inbourgu. Y lo restante ya no sabia que era por que habia quitado gran parte del tesoro y estas no habian dejado marca. El salio tan rapido como pudo, salio del mar y empezo a correr sin rumbo alguno, cuando su corazon estaba a punto de estallar se detuvo y se acosto, al recobrar la conciencia, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, en un momnto de tranquilidad un voz familiar lo interrumpe -¡Oswaldo! ¿Estas bien? -¡Alejandro, eres tu! - ¿Pues quien creias? ¿Quién mas podria ser? -¿Mi guardian? -Muy bien ¿Cómo te sientes? -Pues bien, acaso no me ves. -Lo siento, nunca te quise decir eso perdoname. -¿Por qué? -¿Acaso no leiste la carta que te deje entre la arena y la roca? -Claro que la vi, pero no es tu culpa.... ¿Tu cómo sabias lo de la carta? -Yo la escribi. -Claro que no, nos la dio el señor Ürssagot ¿Recuerdas? Aparte tu no pudiste escribir aquel código. -¿Que código? -El de la carta -¿Tu no sabes de que encontre nuestra mision? -¿Hablas del tesoro? -Shhhh. Nadie te debe escuchar. Y Oswaldo le empezo a contar acerca de lo que habia visto en aquella cueva y casi al final le pregunto Alejandro: -¿Y por que estaba esto entre tu ropa? Le mostro una cruz.... -Quien pudo hace semejante cosa. Tomandolo como una groseria ya que se le reconocia aquella figura como castigo, represion, etc. Y a la vez con miedo dijo: -¿crees que les pusieran eso antes para reconocer a los que estaban malditos? -Pues yo no se pense que lo habia dejado en aquel lugar tendre que regresarlo al lugar de donde vino antes de que a nostros nos pase algo similar. -¿Qué nos pasara exactamente? -No lo se como ya te lo habia dicho no estaba completo el letrero ya que yo quite muchas piezas y la tierra se desmorono en aquellas partes. -Sera mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que inicie esta maldicion -Ya vamonos!! De un instante al otro aparecio un señor, el mismo que habia llevado a Alejandro a el pueblo. -Hola muchachos ¿a donde tan rapido? -Al mar. Dijo Alejandro, pero antes de que corrieran el viejo se precepito y les dijo: -Ahora no pueden ir se ha derrumbado una montaña y es peligroso -¿Y usted como lo sabe? Dijo Oswaldo muy desconfiado de aquel señor. -Aquella muchacha, la que ven alla, ve cosas que provienen del mar, cosas que estan fuera de su mente. Aparentemente se ve muerta, pero su cuerpo vive, solo le falta su alma, la cual quedo atrapada en el mar; ella advirtio que ninguna mujer deveria asercarse a la cueva y si era posible al mar. Oswaldo sin hacer caso y sin ver a la muchacha le dijo: -Eso es mentira yo vi a una mujer en el mar y me guio a la cueva. -Has entrado a la cueva muchaco? -No!-se pecipito oswaldo antes de que el viejo le dijera algo. -Que bien. Por que ahí vive el mal. Entoces la muchacha dice algo y Oswaldo la ve y se queda paralisado -Estoy encerrada en la cueva ayudenme porfavor!!! -Ella es, ¡ella es! Dice Oswaldo, y Alejandro desconcertado le pregunta: -Ella es quien?? -De segura "habla de la mujer" que vio en el mar. -Tenemos que ir por ella. Dijo Oswaldo y agarro a Alejandro y se fueron corriendo. Al llegar al mar estaba todo completamente diferente no se sentia la misma sensacion del aire y tampoco su olor  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y pos que se sientan mejor al leer esto los quiero muxo se me cuidan o si que los cuiden y escrivire pronto lo que sigue aun tyengo mil ideas 


End file.
